Erebonian Empire
The Erebonian Empire is a nation with vast land territory and jurisdiction at the western parts of Zemuria featured in the Trails Universe. It borders the Crossbell State and Calvard Republic at the east, Kingdom of Liberl at south, and the Nord Highlands at north. Its crest represents a golden stallion for its ancient traditions and a connection to the nomads of Nord Highlands for their involvement in the War of The Lions. It is also known as a superpower along with Calvard for its military might, having it known by other nations as an aggressor state. The country is currently ruled by Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III while its imperial government is led by the Blood and Iron Chancellor [[Giliath Osborne|'Giliath Osborne']], a commoner, who leads the Reformist Faction alongside Heomdallr Governor Carl Regnitz. It is the primary setting of the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy, and known as the homeland of Olivier Lenheim. History Pre-Septian Calendar Erebonia borrowed its name from the Greek Mythology's Primordial Deity, Erebus, along with it is the land's history as one shrouded with darkness in Pre-Septian Calendar. It had two primary civilization that had lived even in their current era which centers from two powerful treasures- The Sept-Terrion of Blaze and Earth. The two civilization is known as the Kinship of Blaze and Kinship of Earth. Each have kinship, each with different prosperity and peace but one day they declared a war against one another resulting great casualties and calamities into their lands. Both of their treasures formed into two titans and battled against each other. However, both races realized their mistakes and finally ending the war yet the battle of their treasures are unstoppable - until both exhausted their powers. But in both decisive blows, both of the treasures' power came forth and synthesized a new power, the Great One. While their empty shell of the Earth flew to the Nord Highland and the Blaze at Brionia Island. Both kinship attempted to seal the new treasure but failed in many times. In their last attempt, they succeeded to seal it into the higher planes and the Kinship of Blaze then split its remaining powers into seven fragments while the Kinship of Earth formed the creation of seven vessels for the fragments which brought the existence of the Divine Knights. Afterwards, the Kinship of Blaze changed its name into Hexen Clan '''while the '''Kinship of Earth as the Gnome Clan. Dark Ages In the events of the Dark Ages, the Hexen and Gnome Clan had helped the Imperial Family to eliminate the Dark Dragon Zoro-Agruga- whose arrival on Heimdallr turned the whole city into City of the Undead. '''The holy beast,' known as the' Nameless One', and its sanctum was tainted by the dragon's power; corrupting the beast that guards the Sept-Terrion of Earth. The current Emperor back then, 'Hector Reise Arnor I, obtained the '''Vermillion Knight Testa-Rossa, 'with the help of 'Roselia. 'Both of them had formed an allegiance to slay the beast once and for all but the blood of the dragon gave curse to the Divine Knight. Due to it, the emperor also perished his life, whilst the Divine Knight turned into a calamity known as 'Vermillion Apocalypse. '''Roselia's clan had also took major casualties in the battle to retake the capital and due to the dangers of the curse, the Divine Knight was sealed away into the depths of the palace only to be awakened by the Imperial family bloodline. After that, the Gnomes decided to part ways with the Hexen clan, ever since did not encountered one another. It is at that moment the Imperial Family moved into '''Heimdallr '''from '''Saint-Arkh '''and made it the new capital of Erebonia in order to secure the '''Vermillion Knight '''from being reawakened. The '''Karel Imperial Villa, which is an imperial family owned structure, also held its own secrets from the dark ages seals another unworldly being never to be seen. War of the Lions (s.947-s.952) After thousands of years of peace, the empire evolve to a better place for its people. Yet its current emperor on s.947 Emperor Varius V, had various wives and children to succeed his throne. This issue brought more controversies unto the imperial family especially to his true heir to the throne Crown Prince Manfred Reise Arnor. He was supposed to succeed as the next emperor however he was assassinated after several days of their father's death. Orthros Reise Arnor used that moment to conquer Heimdallr by brute force and his army rallied on the streets of the capital. This brought forth a new war -- the War of the Lions enacted by the Fake Emperor in his attempt to control the whole empire and threatened the other Princes by using the Cursed Vermillion Knight. Emperor Dreichels Reise Arnor, which was then the 3rd crown prince of Erebonia, rallied his forces starting from the Nomads of Nord Highlands, 'the alliance with the Lance Maiden 'Lianne Sandlot and her Eisenritter 'at 'Legram, the still alive and kicking witch Roselia, and his awakening of the Ashen Knight Valimar. On s.952, he finally ordered his forces to rally into the capital and together with his other brothers: Prince Albert, Gunnar, and the youngest Lucius who then possessed the Palatinate Knight Zector. Feeling his army being toppled by his brothers, Orthros then made the ascension of the cursed knight into the Vermillion Apocalypse. Its miasma siphoned the citizen's mana and in turn the first appearance of the Infernal Castle. Dreichel's three brothers were also killed along with their armies with the sweep flow of its power. Lucius's Divine Knight did not have the equal power to the apocalypse and was defeated together with his awakener. Dreichels, Lianne, and Roselia then marched into the Infernal Castle to defeat the false emperor once and for all and the war ended with their banner still standing. However, Lianne '''perished after taking the fatal blow to save '''Dreichels. '''Her body was taken by '''Roselia back to Legram, '''where her soldiers mourned her death. However, '''Lianne was resurrected one day, and left her town into the hands of her right hand- the Arseid Household- whom decided to call themselves S. Arseid or Sandlot Arseid '''in honor of her legacy. '''Roselia '''in other hand had cast a spell that eventually erased all memories of the people in the recent involvement and existence of the Divine Knights in the war. '''Dreichels was crowned as the 73rd Emperor and known as Dreichels the Lionheart, he established Thors Military Academy '''and sealed '''Valimar '''within the depths of the '''Old Schoolhouse '''as the time will come for its newest awakener. '''Lianne traveled the lands by herself, hearing voices inside her even when she was then with Dreichels. She eventually became a member of Ouroboros as Arianrhod, 'serving as the seventh Anguis while forming an elite platoon of warriors called the 'Stahlritter. Hamel Tragedy, April 23 s. 1192 Giliath Osborne, who was a then a Brigadier General of the Imperial Army caught wind of the noble faction motives and issued a warning into them. The nobles then responded by hiring a Jeager corps to assasinate him in at his house located at the outskirts of Heimdallr but failed to do so. However, his wife -Kasia Osbourne- died in the attack and her remains was found in their collapsed home the next day. General Osborne then disappeared with his 5 year old son, Rean Osbourne or currently known as Rean Schwarzer. The jeager corps then wore Liberlian soldier uniforms and headed straight to the village of Hamel to orchestrate a fake attack of Liberl Kingdom - they set fire into the houses and killed every last one who tries to escape. The only survivors mentioned were Leonhardt 'and 'Joshua Bright '''but the latter's sister died after protecting him. Anger raged upon the people of the empire and the '''Hundred Days War was brought out by the destruction of Haken Gate as an equal terms of declaration for what the kingdom had done to Hamel. The empire was able to occupy nearly all of the territories of Liberl except Grancel and Leiston Fortress. Calvard Republic also allied with Liberl but the blitzkrieg tactic and the overwhelming 13 divisions of Erebonia is too much for both alliance. In the duration of two months, Liberl has deviced a plan to make a counterattack by their own top Royal Army officials - Cassius Bright, General Morgan, 'and 'Allan Richard. One by one the Royal Army was able to retake their key areas of their land, their armies became the superior in the air and seas. General Osbourne showed up after being MIA for three months and first 90 days of the war. He was introduced by General Vandyck into Emperor Eugent and he was given full authority to investigate the Hamel Tragedy. In that time, he cooperated with the Ouroboros and also offered a negotiation with Queen Alicia within a day. The queen agreed with his terms in order to gain peace, and within the hundredth day of the war, both countries agreed for a ceasefire with Erebonia apologizing. In order to fully end the war, the three participating countries -Erebonia, Liberl, and Calvard- agreed to sign the Non-Aggression Pact with the Septian Church as their mediator. In his homecoming, Lieutenant General Rudolf Arundel - the father of Lechter Arundel- was arrested and sentenced with capital offense for court martial pertaining to his involvement of the Hamel Tragedy. Pre-war Events of the Civil War After a half year of his success, Giliath Osbourne was promoted by Emperor Eugent '''into the position of '''Chancellor, the first commoner to sit in the highest known position of the Imperial Government. In his seat, he was also granted the full control of the Imperial Army and with his tenure, Osborne passed many projects that benefited the empire such as the Trans-Continental Railroad Network. His said project also succeeded his vision to annex smaller states at the empire's borders but also created more enemies rather than friends in the process. His success fueled the grudges of the noble faction as for their actual disagreement with his appointment as Chancellor. With that, the Reformist Faction opposed all of the motives of the opposite. This heated political battle divided the entire empire which resulted to the militarization of the Four Great Houses by enacting a tax reform law into their provinces. The nobles also seek the assistance of Ouroboros and ILF for creating tensions inside the empire while keeping themselves silent. However the ILF '''was destroyed after the battle of '''Sachsen Iron Mine. Tensions would have been low with the declaration of Crossbell's independence and the freezing of its foreign account holders, until the state initiated the destruction of Garrelia Fortress which weapon was an Aion Type-α, '''powered by the '''Sept-Terrion of Zero (Ao no Kiseki).''' The empire also countered the force of Crossbell but with no effect into them. '''Chancellor Osborne, made his national address at Dreichels Plaza, Heimdallr for the next move of Erebonia. However he was assassinated by Crow Armbrust '''in the process - who was revealed as the leader of '''ILF. After that, the Noble alliance made their move to capture the capital and to "safekeep" the Imperial Family while they branded the entire Imperial Army divisions as rebels in their cooperation with the chancellor. October Campaign/ Erebonian Civil War (Oct. 29 S. 1204 - December 31 S. 1204) After the death of Chancellor Osborne, the Noble Alliance succeeded in capturing major parts of the empire. Within it are the provinces of the Great Houses and its cities while some villages and towns of barons remained their neutrality in their campaign. Much into their dismay, the alliance had also arrested key figures of the reformist faction and the imperial army at the western parts are experiencing great loss against the army General Aurelia Le Guin and General Wallace Bardias. The eastern was also in the same situation with the 3rd Division being pinned down at Zender Gate and the 4th 'and '''5th '''at Garrelia Proving Grounds. 'Rean Schwarzer, together with his classmates - the Class VII '-,'Valimar, and selected Thors Students 'decided their part in the civil war - the Third Faction - with the 'Courageous as their mothership. Their intervention at the eastern side resulted to the retake of Kreuzen's key areas like Celdic, Twin Dragons Bridge and also Bareahard City. They also participated to the retake of the Imperial Watchtower at Nord Highlands, 'the liberation of 'Roer and its marquis' neutrality with the war, and finally the liberation of Trista as the group's sole purpose in the civil war. Prince Olivert, Viscount Arseid, and Toval also participated although in the western side of the empire - calling themselves the Wings of Freedom '''in the process. Their primary objectives were then to assess the areas which are not caught up with the war and evacuate much of the civilians they can help by cooperating with the western army divisions. In the span of two months of Class VII's operation, a counterattack was granted in the side of the imperial army division to retake the capital. Class VII and the Courageous crew also take their part in rescuing the Imperial Family, Elise and Governor Regnitz at '''Karel Imperial Villa and later transported out of the capital into Trista. However, the group later found out the true motives of Duke Cayenne's '''initiation of the Civil War - to reawaken the '''Vermillion Knight Testa Rossa and reenact the Vermillion Apocalypse. He also intend the abdication of the Imperial Family in their throne and instead inherit the position as the descendant of the Fake Emperor Orthros Reise Arnor. Both opposition at the time agreed for a ceasefire after the appearance of the Infernal Castle that allowed the two most known soldiers of the imperial army - Major Neithardt and Major Mueller Vander. In the end, the duke's plan was foiled after Testa Rossa's '''defeat. Crown Prince '''Cedric was also freed at the cost of Crow's '''life. '''Rufus Albarea showed up as he stroke Vita Clotilde 'in her upper right arm along with '''Altina Orion '''who targeted the duke by putting him down. He revealed his true identity not as the Chief of Staff of the Alliance but code named as '''Jade Rook, ' the primary member of Ironblood mentioned by the Chancellor but not clearly identified. More than that Chancellor Osborne was alive and appeared just as if he anticipated all things in store. The other Ironblood members aligned themselves into him and greeted him for his return. '''Claire Reiveldt though was the most confused in the situation along with Millium Orion. In the expense of all that had happened and for Crow's '''death, '''Rean '''ran into the chancellor and bursted his emotions into him. He would later be stopped by '''Rufus '''and revealed the secret '''Osborne towards his relation with Rean - his biological father. Rean '''in turn was awarded as a National Hero by naming the '''Ashen Chevalier. After the disappearance of the Infernal Castle, the chancellor ordered Rufus '''to fix the things that had happened by abolishing the might of the Provicncial Army. And by the next week that the problems are fixed, Chancellor Osborne pushed his motives to annex Crossbell which is now defenseless for both Erebonia and Calvard's invasion. '''Annexation of Crossbell State Before the occupation of Crossbell and the after events of the Azure Tree, re-appointed Mayor Henry MacDowell 'ordered the Crossbell Police to arrest President 'Dieter Crois for his cooperation with the Ouroboros and by allowing the use of an Aion Type-α, '''an archaism that was powered by the '''Sept-Terrion of Zero. Their state's independence was significantly abolished and after a week, Erebonia occupied the state without any bloodshed. The empire's army was lead by non other than Rufus Albarea and had the Noble Alliance's mothership Pantagruel as their flagship. Their forces was built from the Imperial Army and Provincial Army with tanks, infantries, Panzer Soldats '''and most of all, their '''National Hero -the Ashen Chevalier Rean Schwarzer- together with his Ashen Knight Valimar. Calvard Republic '''also made its moves by liberating Crossbell from Erebonia but all of their attempts lead to nothing and casualties. '''Rean '''lead a group of Soldats everyday and by a month, his mission was complete in which the state was declared fully as an imperial territory with '''Rufus Albarea its first Governor General and Henry MacDowell 'as Provisional Mayor. Crossbellian's resistance was still active with some members of the 'Special Support Section (S.S.S.) offered their assistance on infiltrating the Geofront. Lloyd Bannings 'and 'Rixia Mao then accepted a mission to collect all the data of Crossbell's citizens and erase the database's contents later. But Rean Schwarzer and Altina Orion '''appeared to stop them, '''Rixia in turn had sensed a bad omen long after they infiltrated the area. However, Rean decided to destroy the facility after their failure to stop them from downloading the data. Rean the allowed their escape while felt jealous in the way Lloyd was doing for his country. Great Twilight Plan Ever since the end of the October Campaign, Chancellor Osborne succeeded Ouroboros' Phantasmal Blaze Plan and threatened the organization if they would make a move to defeat him. Ouroboros tasked Campanella, Mcburn, and Ariarhod in retrieving the plan and voted to proceed in accomplishing the Great Twilight Plan with Osborne and the Gnomes. All the Anguis except Vita Clotilde disagreed with its initiation and never participated to its process. The Gnomes, who were absent in action at the Civil War and throughout the War of the Lions, appeared for the first time in s. 1206 and now lead by Black Alberich. He is eventually the dead father of Alisa Reinford, Franz Reinford, who faked his death after Sharon Kreuger '''failed to meet him. Although his objectives at Reinford Group is to excel his motives into the '''Great Twilight Plan; mentioning his theft of the Humonculus Project from the Alchemists of Crossbell, he also steal the technologies of Reinford in the process, and mostly the one who created the Black Workshop. He is literally the creators of the Originator Zero Series having the two last models: Millium Orion (codenamed Oz73), and Altina Orion '''(codenamed '''Oz74). After the appearance of Azure Seigfreid, Angelica Rogner started having doubts if Crow Armbrust was really dead. She and George Nome headed into the cemetery to check into his remains. George then finally spoke of his identity as a member of the Gnomes known as the George the Copper (but G.Nome is a bit more straight for a clue, right?). He would later told the others that he swapped Crow's body into a perfect clone and his true remains was revived to be used by Alberich '''as an observer. On the other hand, '''Marquis Hyarms and Musse Egret '''secretly formed the '''Weisland Army to counter the motives of the Chancellor. Its primary members are composed of Noble Alliance's former members including the two provincial generals- Aurelia Le Guin and Wallace Bardias. Not much known for their true motives however but has a high chance that they have better objectives than the former Duke Cayenne. '''They were first mobilized by the marquis in an attempt to rescue '''Ash Carbide who was arrested on his failure to assassinate Emperor Eugent III due to a cursed mentioned in the Black Records, the unwanted child'.' He was branded by Osborne as a spy after using a Calvard Orbal Gun that was supposed to be confiscated by the army after foiling the agents of the republic at Heimdallr. Osborne also used his action as an alibi to declare war against the Calvard Republic. On a moments notice for Marquis Hyarms, General Bardias '''and '''General Aurelia lead the invasion of the capital while the latter followed suit after their army penetrated the western part with her Spiegel. Vita Clotilde '''also rallied behind the '''Weissland Army's banner after maintaining the barrier at St. Astraia Girl's School and seeing the explosion of the Courageous. The Pantagruel was also retrieved from the Heimdallr Airport Station after Ash's 'rescue. With their plans have succeeded in reviving 'Zoro-Agruga '''and in stimulating the septium veins, '''Chancellor Osborne and Black Alberich was able to rouse the Nameless One in its slumber at Karel Imperial Villa that manifested the Gral of Erebos-''' covering the entire capital into darkness. Cryptids also spawn into Heimdallr one after another. In its initiation, the chancellor offered '''Altina Orion's soul''' as a sacrifice to sublimate into the '''Sword of Demise - a sword affiliated to the Originator Zero in which their life forms can be formed into that sword at a Primal Ground. Altina Orion was about to be put down, however Millium Orion instead took the blow of the cursed holy beast and then her soul had sublimated into the Sword of Demise. Rean would then submerged into his anger after witnessing his friend's death, fully activated his Ogre Power yet uncontrollable, and with Valimar he used the sword to slay the Nameless One. Its blood filled the Gral that caused the curse to blanket the entire Zemuria into darkness emitting negative emotions unto all-- which then the start of the Great Twilight. Rean Schwarzer '''was consumed by his ogre power after witnessing the death of his friend. His powerlessness for failing to save his loved ones brought out the hatred that was amplified deeply after the death of the '''Nameless One- who was corrupted by Zoro-Agruga '''in its arrival at '''Heimdallr in the Dark Ages. Valimar was also corrupted by the blood of the holy beast and succumbed into the hatred of his awakener, turning the divine knight into another being of darkness with far affiliation from the curse of the Vermilion Apocalypse. Black Records The Erebonia Arc revolves around the mysteries of the Dark Ages '''including the testaments mentioned inside the Black Records in which the '''Ouroboros has been following from the start especially the last record- The Beginning of the Twilight - '''as a plan to bring out the '''Great Twilight Plan and a by-part of their Gospel Plan. The Beginning of the Twilight (Black Records/SCIII/7th Book) "The interstice between the Blaze and the Earth -- in the wavering darkness, the story of the end begins. One, the rivalry between two great gods. Two, the fusion of Blaze and Earth, and the creation of the seven shells. Three, the foundation of the millennial city and the reception of the grail. Fourth, the death of the Holy Beast and calamity of the Dark Dragon. Fifth, the recapture of the capital and the cursed crimson. Sixth, the war among the lions and sacrifice of the saint. Seventh, the manifestation of northern pale and the unwanted child. Eighth, the sacrificed village and the hundred-day foreign campaign. Ninth, the manifestation of the eastern Azure Tree and the Infernal Castle. And thus, wishes of a thousand years have been fulfilled. When the offering makes the old blood flow, the path to the Gral of Erebos shall be opened. When the sword of world's end slays the defiled Holy Beast and the Gral be filled with that blood, the Great Twilight will commence." This clearly states the recent events at the empire as a requirement for the rites of the Great Twilight. The first line tells the arrival of the two treasures and their kinships- the Hexen Clan (Fire) and the Gnome Clan (Earth) in which they were engulfed unto the early darkness and battled for dominance. The Second is the transformation of the Sept-Terrion of Fire and Earth into titans that battled unto their last power followed by the fusion of both powers into single treasure: the Great One, '''but was sealed away into the higher planes, and its remaining powers sealed into the '''Divine Knights. The Third is the establishment of the Heimdallr, a millenium city, as the reception of its "Grail" or Gral of Erebos. Fourth is the invasion of Zoro-Agruga '''into the capital Heimdallr, cursing the whole city and also the slumbering Holy Beast that guards the '''Sept-Terrion of Earth. Fifth is the successful retake of Heimdallr from Zoro-Agruga, and the Vermillion Knight being cursed by the Dark Dragon's blood. Sixth '''is the '''War of the Lions in which Dreichels the Lionheart held victory in the cost of the Lance Maiden's life. Seventh is the appearance of the Salt Pale '''and attempted assassination of the emperor by '''Ash Carbide. Eighth is the Hamel Tragedy '''and the initiation of the '''Hundred Days War; '''and '''Ninth is the consecutive appearance of the Azure Tree on Crossbell City and the Infernal Castle on Heimdallr. Tenth is the failed wish of Mariabell Crois to rewrite the history. Eleventh is the blood needed for the conversion of Karel Imperial Villa into the Gral of Erebos; and Twelve is the sacrifice of Millium Orion's life in the Primal Ground as her life force turned into the Sword of Demise which can only withstand the strength of the Holy Beasts. With the Nameless One defeated, its blood filled Primal Ground '''and cursed the entire '''Zemuria with negative emotions; hence the start of the Great Twilight. Regions Erebonia has a vast land occupation considering its history. It has five main provinces and three known annexed states turned into as provinces. Provinces * Imperial Centre * Kreuzen Province * Nortia Province * Sutherland Province; and * Lamarre Province Annexed States * Province of Crossbell * Jurai SEZ * Province of North Ambria The area of Garrelia Fortress, who is a former border of the empire and Crossbell, became a part of the Province of Crossbell as of the Septian Calendar Year 1205. Imperial Centre A region where the Four Great House has no power but of the Imperial Family and the Imperial Government. Its territory covers the Trista '''at its east, '''Leeves '''at west, a long distance of the '''Anor River from north to south, while bordered by the Schwarze Drache Barrier in north east along with the Lake Travis at the southern part of Trista. * Heimdallr The capital of Erebonia located at the central lands and interconnection of the Transcontinental Railway Network 'with 'Trista 'on its outskirts at the east and 'Leeves at the west. It is mostly known for its crimson buildings and the most modern city of the empire with its population approximately 800,000, it is also called as the largest city in Western Zemuria. It is also the headquarters of the Railway Military Police. * Trista A small town situated at the east of the capital. It is commonly known as the location of the prestigious military school -'Thors Military Academy. '''At spring, tourists and citizens are delighted by the Lino Flower's blossom and in fall is Thors' School Festival. It had relatively small population and just a distance away from the capital. * '''Leeves' A small town with the same size of Trista and located at the western suburban area of Heimdallr. It was once a barony ruled town but now the new home of Thors II Leeves Campus. Kreuzen Province Kreuzen is the province at the eastern side of the Imperial Centre governed by the Albarea Dukedom. '''It covers the '''Vestia Great Forest at north, the Twin Dragons Bridge and Aurochs Canyon '''at its east and further east, the '''Lake Ebel '''at south, and a distant mile from '''Lake Travis. * Bareahard City Bareahard is the capital city of the Kreuzen Province mainly known as the city of Nobles - in which most of its citizens are of noble lineage. It houses the House Albarea and its political powers are in constant equal to the Duke of Lammarre Province. It is connected with the Railway system by Celdic '''through north and '''Legram '''through south. * '''Celdic A small town locally known as a Market Town due to its influence to host trades for commoners and nobles alike by its Grand Market. Its trade commerce and agricultural production stands as a vital part to Kreuzen's economy. It is connected with the Railway System via Trista through west, Twin Dragons Bridge through ''' east, and '''Bareahard City '''through south. * '''Legram The lakeside town at the edge of the Kreuzen Province known as the location of the Lohengrin Castle, a historical structure during the War of the Lions. The town annually holds a mourning day for the loss of St. Sandlot, the Lance Maiden, to commemorate and respect the day of her death. It also holds the Arseid School of Swordsmanship for every people who wants to learn the Arseid swordsmanship. It is currently governed by the S. Arseid Household. The town is connected with the railway system by Bareahard through north. * Twin Dragons Bridge A military base situated at the eastern outskirts of Celdic managed by the Kreuzen Provincial Army. It is a main route of the railway system going to Garrelia Fortress and into the Province of Crossbell. * Aurochs Fort A military base and the primary fort of the Kreuzen Army. It's one of the biggest military base of the provincial army which its main source of expansion is from the tax increases enacted by its ruler. It has a single railway going to Bareahard and protected by cliffs. Its road is only accessible via Auroch Canyon Path- in and out but has an abandoned path that leads to the south-eastern mountainous parts heading towards the Calvard Republic. * Lohengrin Castle A historical castle located accross the Lake Ebel at Legram. It's formerly the castle of St. Sandlot and her Eisenritter. Nortia Province Nortia is the northern province of Erebonia which is governed by the Rogner Marquisdom. It governs Roer '''as its capital city and the northern areas such as the '''Ymir, Eisengard Range, and the Schwarze Drache Barrier. * Roer Also called as the Industrial Metropolis, its population is estimated in 200,000 citizens and the A.O. of the Reinford Corporation. Its technological advancement siphons most of the technological genius. It has a local university known as Roer Institute of Technology headed by Professor G. Schmidt. * Sachsen Iron Mine An iron mine mainly used by the Reinford Group as its means of resources and the empire's very foundation of growth. It is a property of the Arnor Family to ensure its safety for any means of theft from the nobles. * Eisengard Range It is a mountainous area from the north Ymir and a natural barrier of the empire from the Nord Highlands. * Ymir A small village situated at the north east of Nortia. The village is commonly known as a Hot Spring Paradise and its local snow boarding ridges. It is currently ruled by the Schwarzer Household. Its main transportation is via Orbal Cable Car. * Schwarze Drache Barrier A fortress located at the north of Heimdallr and south of Roer. It serves as the main base of the Nortia Army. '''It also serves as the gateway of the railway system heading to '''Roer and ends at Zender Gate. * Zender Gate A bordering fortress of the empire situated at the Nord Highlands. It currently houses the 3rd Armored Division as its security along with the Imperial Watchtower '''eastern side of the highlands. It railway transportation is only accessible through the south heading '''Roer, Schwarze Drache Barrier, and Heimdallr. Sutherland Province Sutherland is the southern province of the empire governed by the Hyarms Marquisdom. Its territory starts at the southern outskirts of Imperial Centre, the Esthmia Great Forest '''and Tyrrhenian Plateau at west, a distant mile to '''Legram '''at east, and the '''Titus Gate '''located south of the former location of '''Hamel Village facing the Haken Gate of Liberl. * Saint-Arkh The capital city of Sutherland and former capital of the empire, commonly called the Old-capital Sainth-Arkh. It is known for its historical beauty and the A.O. of Septian Church and its secret operative Gralsritter. It is connected with the railway system via Heimdallr through north and Titus Gate through south. * Hamel (Harmel) ''' A lost village in the southernmost area of the province. Its tragedy known as the Hamel Tragedy in April 23 s. 1192 became the basis of the Hundred Days War with '''Erebonia against Liberl and Calvard Republic. * Parm A village locally known as a wool weaving hotspot at the souther parts of the province. It is connected by the railway system only heading north into Saint-Arkh and Titus Gate via road to its south. * Esthmia Great Forest An abundant and large forest at the eastern side of Sutherland. It inhibits many animals and monsters at the same time and also the home of the Hexen Clan at a village called Erin. * Dreknor Fortress A large base currently occupied by the 4th Armored Division located at central south of Sutherland Main Line. It is only accessible via Sutherland highway with its route at south into Saint-Arkh and Heimdallr '''to the north. * '''Titus Gate A bordering gate of the empire at the south facing the Haken Gate, currently in care by the 4th Armored Division. Lamarre Province Lamarre is the western province of the empire ruled by the Cayenne Dukedom. Its land territory is 5 times larger than the Imperial Centre that starts in the western outskirts of Leeves at the east, the Olbia Lowland and its southernmost mountainous area at south, Dnieper Gate at north-east, and Ober Gate at north-west. The province also covers the Balares Sea and Bryonia Island. * Ordis The capital city of Lamarre Province located at the coast of Balares Sea. It is connected with Heimdallr via Railway system through Raquel, Mesante, '''and '''Grenville. * Juno Seafortress The main base of Lamarre's Provincial Army located just north of Ordis and coastal area of Balares Sea. * Raquel A city also known as an Entertainment City '''as a hub for casinos, theaters, etc. * '''Grenville A town located at the eastern part of the province in the distant mile with Leeves '''at east, and '''Mesante '''at west. * '''Mesante A town located west of Grenville and east of Raquel. * Ulster A town located at south-western outskirts of Osgiliath Basin. * Aragon Iron Mine An iron mine located west of Dnieper Branch Line. It serves as a main mining hub of the province. * Dnieper Gate A bordering gate in the north-western most parts of the empire heading towards the Jurai SEZ. * Ober Gate A bordering gate in the north-western part of the empire heading to the Province of Northumbria '''or '''North Ambria. Province of Crossbell A former independent state bordered by Erebonia and Calvard Republic. It is boosted by international commerce by the two neighboring countries but has become a province of the empire in the month of February s. 1205. The state was occupied without any bloodshed one week after the end of October Campaign, '''the empire only made it only a day . It's connected with the Transcontinental Railroad Network with Erebonia to the west through the former '''Garrelia Fortress and Calvard Republic through east via Tangram Gate. * Crossbell City The capital of the province currently ruled by Governor General Rufus Albarea. It was the area of the 2nd Trail's Arc- the Crossbell Arc- featured in the Trails of Cold Steel: Zero no Kiseki. * Garrelia Fortress A former fortress of the empire left to its ruin after it was destroyed by Crossbell Defense Force's Aion Type-alpha. It formerly borders Crossbell State(former) from the empire in the east equipped with two Railway Guns- a weapon of mass destruction engineered and built by the Reinford Corporation with Prof. G. Schmidt as its lead architect. Jurai Special Economic Zone A former independent state in the north-western most part of Zemuria. It's former main source of income are fishing and mining and has good commercial partnership with North Ambria before the North Ambrian Disaster. It was annexed by the empire after Chancellor Osborne offered the construction of the Transcontinental Railway Network which was declined by the last mayor of Jurai - but failed to do so after the other members of the board decided their allegiance with the empire. It is the former homeland of Crow Armbrust. Its economy became a vital asset of the empire due to its entertainment sectors and also as a fishing hub in the coast of the Balares Sea. Province of North Ambria A state formerly known as the Principality of North Ambria, '''it is a state of cold and poor where most of its adult would be recruited by the '''Northern Jeagers. It is also a former aristocratic principality and once had a commercial partnership with Jurai before the North Ambrian Disaster. However, due to the involvement of the Northern Jeagers in the war that includes the destruction and arson of Celdic, and their interruption of their country's negotiation process towards the empire forced Erebonia to rally its forces. Rean Schwarzer was also requested to take part in the invasion together with Valimar and was merged into the empire after its parliament was captured. Politics Prior to the Empire's foundation, the land was long ruled by the Arnor dynasty and the monarchy passes through tradition and generations since. Most of the politics are geared towards expansion (mostly politics and military force. The empire's government is built up mostly by two social classes: the nobles and commoners. Its highest government position is the Chancellor, '''while its capital '''Heimdallr is governed by the Governor, and the four provinces by the Four Great Houses which was entrusted by the Emperor for their highest tradition as nobles. Chancellor -''' the highest ranking position of the empire and the representative into the other nations and state. He/she also have the power and authorization to order the '''Imperial Army Division for war efforts or in times of crisis. Governor - leading position of Heimdallr's '''government. His/Her position is also equal to those of the Four Great Houses even if he/she is from lower class or barony. '''Four Great Houses - commonly known as the House of Cayenne, Albarea, Rogner, and Hyarms. They rule the Provinces of Lamarre, Kreuzen, Nortia, and Sutherland respectively. Other than that, this houses has the power to pass independent laws to enact in their province that may cause positive or negative effects on their citizens. Military The prominent distinction of Erebonia is its growing military might, using the present state-of-the-art weaponry on land and its airforce in current development. While the chain of command serve under the Emperor and the government, 70% of the main forces are supervised under Chancellor Osborne's direct command. Intelligence Divisions *'Imperial Intelligence Agency:' Military Force *'Imperial Army of Erebonia' The general force of the Erebonia's military command. Only 11 divisions have been mentioned so far. *'Railway Military Police:' A new division of elite soldiers under Chancellor Osborne's command. They are responsible for patrolling Erebonia under jurisdiction of its railways network. *'Heimdallr Military Police:' The capital guard with keeping order within Heimdallr and protecting its citizens. *'Provincial Army:' The military commanded by the nobles stationed in each province. Economy *Mining: *Agriculture: *Foreign Trade: Corporations *Reinford Group: Erebonia's prominent maker of orbal-powered devices, boasting the nation's overwhelming market share. *Imperial Chronicle: Erebonia's main news outlet. *Conrad Ltd. *Rieveldt Ltd. *Quincy Ltd. *Kleist & Co. *Crimson Co.: A dummy company by the Red Constellation. International Relations Most of Zemuria fear the Empire for its and military history: *'Liberl Kingdom:' Mainly strained due to the Hundred Days War, but has stabilized due to the efforts of Queen Alicia II. *'Calvard Republic:' The only region where Erebonia has the most tension with. Transportation *'Transcontinental Railroad' The public mainland transportation in Erebonia with destination across in and out national borders. With the main central station in Heimdallr, the network spreads through local branch lines throughout the major cities and provinces. *'Orbalships:' Erebonia's aerial public transport for long distance travel between provinces. *'Maritime:' For goods exports and luxury travel where its main origin point of departure lies at the maritime city of Ordis on its west coast. Culture Compared to the other regions in Zemuria, Erebonia is widely known as the most cultured since the Septian Church brought animism during the Middle Ages. Up till the present, animist traditions became part of Erebonia's indigneous belief system and shared among its festivities such as the annual Summer Festival. Education *'Thors Military Academy:' The main campus located in Trista **'Thors Military Academy - Leeves II Campus: Thors's branch campus located in Leeves.' *'Saint Astraia Girls' School:' Located in Sankt District, Heimdallr *'Imperial Academy:' Located in Heimdallr. *'Music Academy:' Located in the outskirts of the Mater Park, Heimdallr. Notes/Trivia *Its national crest, the "Golden Stallion", represents the ancient traditions and military progress passed down. Category:Zemuria National Locations